Zelda's dark past
by Zelda 6245
Summary: I fixed my story again hope you like it. Zelda's mother is dead she remembers her past what happened pain, crying, and romance all you want is here.


Well a new story. Paring Zelda/Marth/Link walk out now if you don't like the story. Chapters well maybe 9 or 5 i don't know. Review! And no flames

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Remembering the past<strong>

Zelda's mother died. She was so sad only she could think about the cruel person who killed her mother.

Flashback

Zelda was smiling. She was with Link in the garden when she heard a gun shot, and her head shot up she ran quickly towards the castle. Zelda heard yelling till she was at the door it had finally stopped she saw the door was open. Zelda opened it to only find a dead body not just any her mother. With worried thoughts she looked closer indeed it was. She looked if anyway she was alive.

'' Mom are you alive!''

No answer... Tears started spreading down her cheeks

'Nothing you can do... Its your fault... She died because of you you wasn't in time!' Zelda thought more tears were down her cheeks she couldn't hold it anymore she yelled

''MY MOM IS DEAD ' Zelda yelled loudly.

* * *

><p>Link quickly went to the direction he heard Zelda's yelling and called all of the guards to come quickly, never in his life he heard Zelda yelled like this. All the guard's went to the current door and saw Zelda laying with her mother. She was dead. Zelda got up putting her mother in the floor and her tears.<p>

'' I want to investigate who killed my mother anything I will appreciate footprints, fingerprints and markings'' She said with that all of the guards left expect Impa.

''Miss Zelda. I will take your mother and tomorrow there will be a funeral'' Impa said carrying Zelda's mother outside leaving me and Zelda together.

Zelda broke down in tears embracing Link he was surprised while her head was laying in Link's left shoulder. Link touched her hair

''Shh Zelda its gonna be alright'' It stopped her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>One day later<strong>

The funeral was peaceful and everybody was quiet and speechless of her death. Everyone wearing black dresses and even shorts. It was a rainy day that everybody had a umbrella. It was quiet and stormy. Zelda walked to the coffin. Putting several white roses in the coffin. At least she had her best friend Link she smiled. But remembering her father's last words

''There is one time when all of your loved one's die. And never comeback you have to live without them. Be strong Zelda life is hard'' she frowned It was true.

Zelda sighed one thing left Link her best friend she didn't want him to die either since Link the only one left. Zelda got up and left she went to bed she looked at her hello kitty watch 3:00 Pm

'At least it's not that late. Oh well sleeping wouldn't hurt.' Zelda thought and put her covers up and slept.

Zelda woke up as soon as possible she swore she heard screaming. The princess carefully stood up and opened her door. She gasped high enough that the whole castle heard her. She saw died bodies everywhere every step she toke it made her more scared. The castle was quiet enough that Zelda could only hear her breath. She felt nervous her heart started pumping. Zelda saw a black shadow

''Who's there?'' She said nervously.

About a minute or so she felt a hand go through her face. Zelda screamed as loud as she could

''Shh Zelda'' Link whispered. He took his hand from away from her mouth.

''What happened? Link'' Zelda said with a worried expression.

When Link was about to answer a shadow appeared and attacked Link a few more came

''Link! Watch out!'' Zelda said he dodge the attack and sliced the monster.

''Zelda you have to get out of here! There going to attack you. Take Epona with you a faraway place.'' Link said soon he left her side and took a big step forward.

''Link I can't your the only thing I have that I care about! I can't let you die'' Zelda answered. Tears spreading down her cheeks.

''You have to for me. Hyrule's under attack there's no part I see people living here without food or shelter!'' Link said.

''Fine. Link goodbye forever'' Zelda said.

Whipping her tears she soon hurried and got on Epona and left Hyrule. Before Zelda knew it a creature went after her she looked at it charging after her she hopelessly closed her eyes waiting it to kill her. It did not. Link helped her and killed it with his slingshot he went over to Zelda he tapped her back. Zelda opened her eyes and saw Link

''So your coming with me?'' Zelda said smiling.

''No Zelda I wish but I can't. I have to protect Hyrule. Maybe Ganondorf is making these shadows'' Link said.

''Okay Link. I guess this is goodbye forever'' Zelda said riding Epona faraway

* * *

><p>Well I fixed my mistakes hope you are happy seeing what I did,<p> 


End file.
